Going solo
by AmazingHolyRomanEmpire
Summary: THE NIGHTMARE THAT STARTED IT ALL... blood, gore.. I don't own Felix or anyone mentioned in the first chapter: recount: i do not own, Felix, Winter, Frost, or hetalia...
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person pov.**

Blood spattered the floor, staining the concrete a bright scarlet. The red liquid seeped from 3 bodies. They all were brunets, and of the dull orbs were once brown, green and golden eyes.

A young teen chained to the wall starting at the bodies, his brothers bodies. he's shared the brown hair and had coco colored eyes. His eyes were full of shock and sadness he let himself grieve over them for five minutes. After that, he shouted at the shadows "YOU CAZZO (effing) KILLED MY FRATELLOS! Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per proteggerli ... Indossando una parrucca, rimanendo lontano in modo che, Victor e Irina li lasciano in pace.(1) "

Another teen stepped out of the shadows and smirked at the bodies. "I guess I did, Felix... Whoopies" he had white hair and teal eyes, and pale skin, his face covered by a white mask. "It was fun playing, but the game is over..." he said as he held a gun to the side of felix's head "Goodbye Felix Mafia Vagas." A gunshot sounded through the building...

**Romano's POV.**

I was woken up by several loud sobs... As I looked around I saw Felix's small body shaking. he continued for 4 minutes, then yelled in his sleep "YOU CAZZO KILLED MY FRATELLOS!" he then said in a softer voice "Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per proteggerli ... Tintura i miei capelli, rimanendo away in modo che Victor e Irina li lasciano in pace.(1)"

I did not know what to think of the statement... i decided to sleep on it and tell Feli in the morning...

When I woke up, Feli and Seborga were sitting at the table looking at a note... I didn't see Felix, he was supposed to stay for one another week!

(1)After all I did to protect them... Wearing a wig, staying away so that, Victor and Irina would leave them alone.

**A/N**

**Read and review even if you don't have an account... I love reviews... So REVIEW, please..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own, Felix, Winter, Frost, or Hetalia...**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_When I woke up, Feli and Seborga were sitting at the table looking at a note... I didn't see Felix. He was supposed to stay for another week!_

* * *

**Felix POV.**

After the nightmare I woke up and knew what I needed to do... I packed up and grabbed my disguise kit, and checked if i was missing anything.

**Wigs - check **

**Contacts - check**

**Any occasion clothes**** (fitting) **- check 

No, nothing is missing...

After checking my suitcase, I wrote a note, and left a phone number of a friend... Then, I took one last look at them sleeping, then closed the door, and ran into the shadows.

* * *

**Romano's POV.**

I looked in shock, at the note Felix had left:

**Dear Veneziano, Sebogia, and Lovino,**

**I am going solo for a year, and learn about the world.. I will write... Here is a number to a friend of mine. _310-808-5243 _  
**

**See you guys in one year,**  
**Felix**

I looked at my younger brothers..

Then I remembered what Felix had said in his sleep last night... I looked at my younger brother. "Vene?"

He looked at me, "Yes?"

I continued,

"Last night, Felix, started crying in his sleep... Then, he said 'Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per proteggerli ... Tintura i miei capelli, rimanendo away in modo che Victor e Irina li lasciano in pace.'"

"..."

"Do you think that is connected to him going solo?"

He shook his head. "I don't know..."

* * *

**Felix POV**

I was going through airport security, under the name Takis Sanna, a greek boy, going to visit my dad's associate in China.

I had on blue contacts, and a light blonde wig...

As I got on the plane, I hoped that I hadn't worried them to much...

* * *

**Italy POV. **

We decided to try calling the number that Felix left us. So, we dialed the number and put the phone on speaker phone...

* * *

**A/N **

**CLIFF-HANGER...**

**Hi thanks for reading, I am will be climbing a tree later on this weekend...**

**Read and review even if you don't have an account... I love reviews... So REVIEW, please..**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Harry Pot- I mean Going Solo:

**Italy POV.**

**We decided to try calling the number that Felix left us. So, we dialed the number and put the phone on speaker phone...**

"Hello, This is the headquarters of M.I.S.T. The conversation will be documented and stored in our vault." A robotic voice said in a monotone.

"Hello you are talking to Agent Apollo!" A young voice said right after the recorded voice. "What can we do for you today?"

Romano practically screamed into the phone "**SAPETE DI VARGAS FELIX?!**"

The voice, Agent Apollo muttered "**ʼA ʼyr gʻmʼkt myyn ʼwyʻrn blwtyqn!**"

Then they heard a feminine voice yell "YO! AGENT LAZYBUTT! ANSWER THE CUSTOMER'S QUESTION OR I'LL LEAVE YOU IN A ROOM WITH A SUGAR-HIGH JIP!"

"Okay, Agent Grumpy-pants..."

"I am going to kill you, after this call."

"So... You're looking for a Felix Vargas? Why do you need him?"

"He's our Cazzo brother!"

"I only heard brother... Wait, what is your name?"

"Lovino Italy Vargas... "

"Oh god... If you are calling us, that means..."

* * *

Translatetions in order:

DO YOU KNOW OF FELIX VARGAS?

AH MY EARDRUMS, THEIR BLEEDING!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia...

"So... You're looking for a Felix Vargas? Why do you need him?" Angent Apoll asked.

"He's our Cazzo brother!" Romano yelled into the receiver.

"I only heard brother... Wait, what is your name?" The voice questioned.

"Lovino Vargas... "

"Oh god... If you are calling us, that means..."

"-That we won't get to test our theory! Spandex pants! Guess what?" Yelled a loud male voice. It was a similar to America, only lower and slurred.

"I am working, I DON'T CARE IF YOUR DOUGHNUT TOLD YOU THAT THE SQUIRRELS ARE OUT TO KILL YOU! Jip is all jittery about testing the theory, she is shooting off her gun!" Yelled a British voice.

The Italians looked at the phone shocked.

"Um... T.S.?" Came the American voice.

"Yes, iFart?" The English man.

"Not nice! Apollo? Spandex pants is being mean!" the man whined "Anyway, apparently our Italian friend..." The american paused, "Took my advice."

"What? POPPYCOCK! Absolute B.S.!" The British voice shouted, his agitation clear in his tone.

"Put the rifle down! We can do it with out him and gloat!" The feminine voice countered.

"There be no gloating when Jip finds out!" T.S. said.

"**Mes amis, s'il vous plaît** stop fighting. I will calm down Jip." Came a French voice.

"How will you do that, Monsieur Pig?" The feminine voice, asked, mocking the french male.

"I'll tell you later, Rotting Rose... May I talk to the men on the phone?" The French man asked.

"Sure!" The American said again.

"Who put you in charge?" Agent T. S. asked agitated.

"Bonjour! I would like to talk to you about Felix!" 'Monsieur Pig' stated. "May I come over?"

* * *

**My friends, please**

**A/N**

**T'IS UPDATED! HOLIDAY SPRIT! **

**... I need to calm down...**

**Ameriko-chan? Ivy? Anyone who reads this? How do you think the Feli, Romano and Seborgia, will react? I need help...**

**THANKS FOR READING! R&R! **


End file.
